Family
by L.A St.James
Summary: After the whole ordeal with the Impure King, the Cram school students have slowly begun to accept Rin, some faster than others. This is a story about how they went from friends to family, all the while learning different things about their favorite blue demon. (A/N:the puppet guy won't be in this, so don't worry about him. BUT, Kuro will be in this story
1. Chapter 1: Acceptince

**A/N: This does show not belong to me. It belongs to the original writer/creators**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Acceptance**

They watched as Rin slept peacefully, head laying on his crossed arms, hair getting in his face, steady, soft breathes, and his black tail swinging lazily behind him. Ever since the Impure King incident, all of them (Rin, Bon, Izumo, Shiemi, Shima, and Konekomaru) have all gotten closer.

At first they were scared, scared of him because of his heritage, because of his blue flames. The fear quickly dissolved into dust when they realized that it's _Rin_ , so their fear turned into hate, but they could never truly hate him, Rin was their friend, their childish, energetic friend, so no the hate went away. Instead it was replaced by anger.

They were angry at him, not because of what or who he was (no never for that, they cherished him to much for that), but because he didn't trust them enough to tell them. They were so _angry_ (even Shiemi and Komaru, hard to imagine isn't it) that he felt like he couldn't tell them. After all weren't they friends? Why didn't he trust them enough to tell them the truth.

When they learned why it felt like getting stabbed in the heart. They saw the worry in his eyes, the heart renching accpetince that they were going to hate him, and the childish fear when they found out who he was. But the worst part was that they didn't understand why he was afraid, why he thought they were going to hate him. And it wasn't until they talked to Yukio after class that they realized why.

 **Flashback**

 _They watched as Rin left the class, his shoulders slumped and posture tired. When they were sure he couldn't hear them, they approached Yukio, who was still packing up his stuff. He didn't seem suprised in the slightest to see them._

 _Before they could say anything he had said,"You want to know about Rin, don't you." It wasn't a question, but more of a fact and they could only nod in responce._

 _Sighing Yukio told them to sit down while he leaned on his desk, arms crossed, looking at them with a faraway look in his eyes. His tone nostalgic and somewhat sad,"Rin was always the trouble maker. When we were kids he would always do something that would get him into trouble. He has a kind heart and would help anyone who needed it. Because of this when he saw someone in trouble, manly me as I'm not like I am now, he would act violently. This resulted in him being called a_ 'monster' _or_ 'demon child' _and many other names. After one particular incident father had a talk with him and while he still acted how he does now it became more subdued._

 _"We lived in a bad neighborhood, as you could call it. And Rin practically grew up in the worst parts of it. Many nights he would come home all bloody or with a broken bone. No matter how much we tried neither father or I could get him to tell us what happened. I, however, found out one day while me and Rin were out getting some food. Turns out Rin has a certain street name. They called him_ "Devils Child' _" He smiled."Ironic I know._

 _"But being how he was people didn't really take kindly to him and therefore he's never had friends before." He looked at them curiously."Well now except all of you. But Rin didn't seem to mind the loss of friends, but I could tell how much he wanted some._

 _"You all have seen how much of a people person Rin is, how much he likes being around different people, making new friends. So I saw how much it pained him for everyone to shun him because of who he was."_

 _He sighed, and for the first time they saw how tired Yukio looked, but before they could say anything he was speaking again,"When you all found out about who he was, especially his flames, he was scared because the five of you have become his friends, one of the firsts he's ever had. And he was scared that if you found out you would hate him, and he would be alone again."_

 _Before they could reply Yukio had grabbed his stuff and left, but not without one last reply to them._

 _"All his life Rin has only ever wanted people who accepted him for who he is. Don't let his already fragile heart break just because of your own fear and hatred towards someone that Rin barley even knows."_

 **Flashback End**

Every day Yukio's words played in their heads over and over again. They were still angry at him, but when they saw a small contented smile cross his sleeping face, they new what they were going to do.

When the bell rang Rin had jumped awake and blinking sleepily he made to get his stuff together when Shiemi stood in front of him holding out his sword, smiling her small friendly smile, the others standing behind her with Bon holding his bag.

Shiemi's sweet voice said,"Come on Rin let's go to class." He took his sword and stood up, Bon handing him his stuff, before following them out of the classroom, a big smile on his face as he argued with Bon as the others were laughing at them.

They didn't see Yukio's small smile of understanding he gave them as they walked out, listening to their laughing as they walked down the hall to their next class.

* * *

 **A/N:This is only the first chapter, I have more planned, BUT, I won't publish unless you guys want me to. Let me know what you think.**

 **Love,**

 **HobbitLord**


	2. Chapter 2: Flaming Images

**A/N: This does show not belong to me. It belongs to the original writer/creators**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Flaming Images**

It was a peaceful day. No missions, no classes, no homework, no anything. The ex-wires were sitting in the shade underneath a large tree by Rin and Yukio's dorm.

Bon, Shima, and Komaru sat on in a small circle discussing their home and weird families, while Izumo and Shiemi sat up against the tree just enjoying the cool breeze. And our favorite blue demon was laying down, arms and legs spread out, eyes closed, tail switching back and forth, and his hair and clothes swaying in the breeze, a smile on his face.

Shiemi looked at him a moment before deciding something. With a curious expression she walked over to Rin and knelt down to lightly poke him on the arm. One blue eye opened and looked at Shiemi beforing closing again. His sleepy voice captured the attention of everyone else,"What's your question Shiemi?" She smiled a little before asking,"Rin, would you mind if I saw your flames?"

Now everyone's attention was focused on the pair waiting for Rin's reaction. They watched as he slowly sat up and crossed his legs, turning to face Shiemi. Holding his hands out he cupped them together and after a few seconds blue flames spread in a ball in the middle of his cupped palms. The other came closer and sat around them. Upon seeing them and their interested expressions, he gave a mischievous smile and closed his eyes.

They waited with tense breathe, watching for what he was going to do when he closed his eyes and all of a sudden the blue flame turned into a small little flower. Then it turned into a puppy. The blue flaming puppy started to jump around and seemed to fly as it ran around the awestruck ex-wires.

They could only watch in childlike wonder as the puppy played and flew around them. But just as quickly as it began it ended. With one last chase of it's tail and a somewhat bowed head, it erupted into fireworks before going back into a flaming blue ball in Rin's cupped palm.

Rin opened his eyes and looked at the stunned ex-wires with a smug grin. Shiemi looked at Rin, and you could practically see the twinkling stars around her head,"Rin that was amazing. What else can you do?" They sat down and got comfortable around him as Rin showed them the beauty of the blue flames that was once (still is) feared by many.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the second chapter of my 'Family' fanfiction. Let me know what you think. Oh, and by the way thank you for the people that put my stories on their favorites list.**

 **Forever Yours,**

 **HobbitLord**


	3. Chapter 3: Teacher and Student

**A/N: This show does not belong to me. It belongs to the original writer/creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Teacher and Student**

The ex-wires were all sitting in their usual seat, listening to Shura talk about different demon's weakness. Rin wasn't in class and for some reason they got a bad feeling about it. They were pulled of their thoughts by Shura's phone ringing.

Sighing she picked it up and hit accept, but before she could get a word in Rin's panic, tired voice cut through yelling,"SHURA, OPEN A DOOR FROM THE OLD MANOR, THE ONE YOU TOOK ME TO LAST WEEK, RIGHT NOW!" They watched in increasing worry as Shura hung up and instantly jumped off the desk and pulled out her keys and opened a door.

Seconds later Rin and Kuro burst through. Quickly she closed the door and the ex-wires got a glimpse of the blue demon and his familiar. Kuro looked like he got into a brawl with someone and nearly lost. Blood coated his fur and horns, his breathing was ragged, and he looked ready to pass out.

As for Rin, however, he looked like he just came out of a war. Blood coated his entire body. His clothes were ripped and torn, barley hanging onto his body. He had one of his blue eyes closed because blood was dripping down his face like a waterfall. His sword was out, its sheath over his neck and shoulder. Blue flames danced around his body. Like Kuro his breathing was ragged and he looked ready to pass out.

Sheathing his sword, his blue flames disappearing and ears going back to normal, he laid down on the ground, arms and legs spread out around him like he was going to make a snow angle. Seconds later Kuro joined. Both their eyes were closed and their chests were heaving.

The ex-wires looked at the two in horror wondering what the hell happened. Before they could ask, Shura, who was back to sitting on top of the desk looking down at the two in what looked like boredom, as if this was a daily occurrence (they sure hoped not), before saying,"What happen' to ya two?"

Rin opened his one good eye, the one without the waterfall of blood on it, and looked at her,"We were getting ready for school when these demons attacked. We managed to fight them off, but they had this one demon that caught us by surprise. It managed to grab us and it took us to the mansion. We managed to escape and kill some of them, but it was difficult." He looked at her with a seriousness that was barley seen from him, and they noticed that at the sight Shura straighten to attention."There were some higher level demons there Shura, some were top class. I managed to kill one with the trick you taught me, but I had to run when the others came."

Shura had a rare thoughtful look on her face as she considered what Rin had said. A shill ran down their spine as a cheshire cat grin took over her face,"Since ya can't take on those top class demons." She smirked evilly at Rin, who groaned tiredly and they could tell he knew what was coming,"I guess I'll have'ta train ya harder." They could tell by the evil grin on Shura's face that whatever training she was going to put Rin through, it would not be pleasant.

Rin seemed to have the same idea as them as he, as well as Kuro (even though they couldn't tell, they just had a feeling), groaned tiredly like a child that was being told by their parents to do something they didn't want to do. Suddenly, Shura straitened and looked down at the two seriously, her eyes narrowing as they roamed Rin and Kuro's forms. Hopping off the desk she carefully picked up Kuro and handed him to Shiemi then put Kurikara around her neck and shoulder after taking it off Rin. They watched in fascination as Shura carefully looped Rin's arms around her neck, making sure they were secure and his head was resting on her shoulder. She gently picked him up bridal style. They were struck by how small and, dare they say, vulnerable (but they quickly brushed that thought away, since Rin was _anything_ but vulnerable).

Silently they followed Shura as she carried Rin to his dorm, ignoring anyone that tried to stop them. When they got there, Shura put Rin gently down on his bed, Shiemi placing Kuro on the pillow beside him. It looked like their (yes, their, don't seem so surprised, they are quite protective of him, especially after this one incident involving Rin's heritage, but that's for another time) blue demon and his familiar were sleeping. Shura looked at them, putting Kurikara beside the bed,"Moriyama, Kamiki." The two girls looked at,"You two will take care of Kuro, the medical kits in the kitchen, get Ukobach to help you. Got it."

The two girls nodded their heads and carefully Shiemi picked up Kuro and they walked out, the door giving a small click behind them. She turned to Bon, Shima, and Komaru,"The three of you will help me with Rin." They looked at her surprised. Bon asked,"But sensei..." Shura seemed to pick up on what he was hinting at and to their surprise she smirked,"I've been on plenty of missions with Rin for his trainin'. We've seen plenty of each while we helped the other with their wounds."

The three boys looked uncomfortable, a small blush covering their cheeks, before they got a hold of themselves and nodded. For the next hour they cleaned, bandaged, and changed Rin. When they were finally done it was already night, Shiemi and Izumo had already finished with Kuro.

Having decided to stay they each chose a room. Bon, Shima, and Komaru in a room to the left of Rin's and Shiemi and Izumo to the right, while Shura slept in Yukio's bed. The ex-wires looked one last time at the blue demon and his familiar that were all banged, sleeping peacefully on Rin's bed. They left with small smiles at seeing how Shura kept a hawk like gaze on them, seeing for the first time Shura and Rin, as well as Kuro's, bond.

They fell asleep in their beds with the knowledge of their blue demon and favorite familiar slept peacefully and safe, Shura watching over them making sure all was well.

Teacher and student, indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all like this chapter and I pinky swear I will try to get chapter 4 published, since a lot of people seemed to like my story *blushes*. Oh, and an _extreme_ thank you to all the reviews I got from some amazing people and writers. **

***Bows* Until net time. Thank you.**

 **Forever Yours,**

 **HobbitLord**


	4. Chapter 4: Blue Heritage

**A/N: This show does not belong to me. It belongs to the original writer/creators.**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: This chapter will be about the heritage incident mentioned briefly in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **_PLEASE READ (TOO):_**

 ** _Oh_ , and also it has been brought to my attention by a lovely reviewer that I have been saying Konekomaru's nickname wrong, that it's really Koneko instead of Komaru as his nickname. I just wanted to point that out encase anyone was confused.**

 **SO, from here on out I will be calling him Koneko and if I forget I apologize in advance.**

 **NOW on with the story**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Blue Heritage**

It happened on a demon exorcising mission with Shura. They had gotten a call from a nearby village up near the mountains that its temple was being plagued by lower class demons. The priests of the temple had tried everything to kill the demons, but no matter how hard they tried they just kept coming back in even larger numbers. So, seeing no other option, they had called the order for help. Which, to some ex-wires dismay, the order called Shura and asked her-*made her _*_ \- take them, along with Kuro, to the village to figure out what was up with those damn demons (they didn't say those exact words of course, but when asked if they got it, Rin had- to no one's surprise- not got and it and they had to translate it to simpler terms for him- he got it after that).

When they had gotten there, the priests had been very kind and house warming. They had welcomed all of them with open arms, thanking them over and over again- well that is until they saw Rin's demon features (you know: the pointy ears, the fangs, and the (amazing- I want one so bad) black tail)- well they were very, what's word, _unwelcoming_ , towards them, especially Rin (well that's obvious), after that.

The priests let them stay and even treated them as guests _,_ _but_ , they were giving Rin the cold shoulder (re: not giving him food like the others, when he asked them a question, they would ignore him, would glare at him would they thought no one was looking- _the ex-wires, Shura, and Kuro were always watching, keeping an eye on their favorite demon and would glare in-return_ \- you know the usual things you would do if you were mad at your sibling) _(Note: If you do not have any siblings think of it as if you were mad at someone you hate.) (Note-again: If you are one of those people that likes everybody and everybody likes you, sorry but I don't have anymore examples. Use your imagination)_

The ex-wires, Kuro, and Shura could tell that Rin was uncomfortable (really put down) by the priests behavior (those bastards). They knew that many exorcists in the order were half demon and that not everybody was as accepting as others, _but seriously_ , it's Rin Okumura, the most lovable guy in the world. Granted the priests didn't know that, but they didn't even try to get to know him before shunning him because of his demon features (they knew that this situation was similar, but the ex-wires knew Rin before the big reveal, so back off).

Anyway, things had been going good (well you know as good as the other stuff I just mentioned, so...) until they had found the nest. All of you may be confused so (dramatic pause) let the flashback begin **(bows before leaving stage as the old count-down begins) _(5...4...3...2...1..._ START!)**

 **Flashback- First Night**

 _After putting their luggage in their room, the boys headed to the girl's room (i. , Izumo, and Shura) to discuss the demon attacks. Shiemi and Izumo sat on the bed in their pajamas and Shura sat on top of the desk with a beer in her hand_ (Where the hell did you get that?) _wearing the clothes she had on already. Bon, Shima, and Koneko sat in a circle on the floor wearing their normal clothes while Rin sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them with his chin resting on top of his knee, in his pajamas having manged to change before leaving, on the desk chair. His tail switching back and forth lazily behind him. Kuro sat on his head curled up in ball looking like he was sleeping but was really listening. Kurikara was leaning against the desk._

 _Bon was the first to speak,"So, what are we going to do about the demons?" He was looking at Shura, but they could tell the question was directed at all of them. There was a moment of everyone lost in their thoughts._

 _"The priests said that no matter how many times they killed the demons, they just kept coming back. Bringing even more members with them." They looked at Izumo,"It's likely that there's a place they're coming from."_

 _Shura seemed to agree,"It's not uncommon for demons ta come in packs." She looked thoughtful."If that's true than they probably have a nest somewhere."_

 _Koneko looked at them,"So what are we going to do Mrs. Shura?"_

 _Before she could answer Rin sat up, pulling Kuro off his head and sitting on the chair Indian style putting Kuro in his lap petting him. He looked at them like it was obvious,"We find this nest thing or whatever it is and destroy it so none of the demons can come back."_

 _Looking at him and seeing him so full of confidence, without a shred of doubt somehow made them relax and make it seem like it was all going to be okay. They bid goodnight to each other before the boys and Kuro went back to their room and they all got to sleep._

 **Flashback End**

Now that we're all caught up let's continue.

They found the nest in the forest that surrounds the temple. They really found it by accident. They had been patrolling the area around the temple for about 3 days before a butterfly flew on the tip of Kuro's nose, prompting him to chase after it when it flew away, and therefore making Rin run after him and the ex-wires and Shura follow after Rin. As they chasing Kuro the exorcists and their teacher, as well as Kuro who looked relatively sad as he jumped back on top of Rin's head earning him a head pat in return, saw a cave that looked very, what're the words, creepy and eerie. 

_S_ o when Rin and Kuro suddenly got into battle stance, Rin pulling out Kurikara and Kuro changing to his other form, the others realized that they had accidentally found the nest. They sent a metal thank you to Kuro before joining the two in defensive position as the demons came out.

* * *

 **Sorry loves I don't do fighting scenes, BUT I will work on it so here is after the battle.**

* * *

Putting their weapons away Rin and Kuro sank to the ground as the others, minus Shura and low key Izumo, cheered in victory. They had managed to kill every demon and get rid of the nest.

With smiles on their faces they headed back to the temple to tell the priests that everything was taken care of before going home. However the smiles left their faces when they were met with weapons and holy water pointed at them and the terrified, disgusted, and rage filled faces of the priests. Instinctively, the ex-wires crowded around Rin, putting him in a protective bubble, with Kuro growling in the front as Shura stepped forward and calmly asked," What seems ta be the problem?"

The head priest stepped forward and looked at all of them, leaving his gaze that turned hateful at Rin who flinched back, making the other tense up and Kuro growl louder, before stopping on Shura and looking her in the eye,"One of our men saw that demon boy." Another flinch, louder growling."Use blue flames. And the only demon I know that does that is Satan." He jerked his head and some men stepped forward with their bags that they dropped at their feet."I suggest all of you leave before things get ugly."

He and Shura had a stare off before she asked Kuro to pick up their bags and carry them, the ex-wires never breaking the protective circle around Rin, before they turned and walked to the bus station to go home.

Before they left however, Shura looked at them before fixing the head priest with a glare that could freeze over hell, taking in some satisfaction when he and the other priests behind him flinched back,"Those demons won't be bothering you anymore." With that she turned and left, but not before noticing the flash of guilt and shame in the head priests eyes before she turned.

* * *

They were at Rin's dorm that night eating his food and playing games. And when they asked to see his flaming images **(see what I did there)** as they call them, they were pleased when the sorrowful glint that had been in his eyes since they got back disappeared and was replaced by excitement.

Before going to bed, they had fixed the room into one big fort and felt their hearts warm at the childlike joy in Rin's eyes when he saw it, they had made a promise to always protect him.

As for Rin, well, he went to bed surrounded by people he called his friends, people he knew would protect him, and he felt his heart warm and a small but happy smile lit up his face as he slept feeling safe for the first time since he could remember.

 _If Yukio had walked in on their fort and saw all of them, including Shura, sleeping peacefully a few hours later, well he didn't say anything about it to them for the following days._

* * *

 **A/N: Well I'm finally done *Wipes sweat off brow***

 **I hope you like it and I apologize for it being this long, it's just has a story to develop first.**

 **Well please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Peace Out Fellow Weirdos,**

 **HobbitLord**


	5. Chapter 5: Demon and Familiar

**A/N: This show does not belong to me. It belongs to the original writer/creators.**

 **Hello guys, I'm not dead, I've just been busy and have had a case of writer's block. BUT now I'm back.**

 **PLEASE READ: So, for this chapter I'm going to have it talking about Rin and Kuro's relationship starting with what the ex-wires and Shura observe and think about it, and then for chapter 6 I'm going to do what Kuro thinks of Rin. The reason for this is because in the anime and manga I feel like Kuro doesn't get enough credit. I mean when the ex-wires were being mean to him (as well as Yukio, some) he wasn't completely alone. He still had Shura to teach him AND he had his familiar, Kuro. In a lot of fanfictions I've read it goes along about how Rin's o alone with no one their for him and even though the story is great, they keep forgetting that Rin has Kuro. Anyway, I just love the little guy so...**

 **ALSO READ: I got a review and in it it said that I haven't been putting Yukio in my story as much as the others, well I have a reason for that. I just don't like Yukio. It may seem like a shock (probably not) but I truthfully just don't like Yukio, I only tolerate him because he's Rin's brother and Rin loves him and I would do anything for Rin, so...**

 **Well that's all enjoy.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Demon and Familiar**

Looking at Rin and Kuro, the ex-wires and Shura could tell that the two were close. Once during a mission while they were camping (ironic right) they had been in the middle of eating when Rin got up and unsheathed his sword and started attacking Kuro, who had turned into his bigger form. It had given them a heart attack, well everyone except Shura who was used to it by now. They had calmed down once Shura had told them that they were just playing. Curious Shiemi had asked how the two of them met and they nearly died of laughter when she told them. They saw how protective Kuro could be when Rin was being hated on by those priests and, having heard from Shura, how the two could be down right fierce when it came to the other protection. So, yeah they knew that Rin and Kuro were close.

But they, not even Shura who was around the two of them more than anyone, had any idea what one of them would do for the other. That lesson they found out the hard way.

* * *

While they were packing up for class one day Shura had come barging in and walked straight up to Rin, with Kuro on her shoulder (he stays with her or in their dorm when Rin is in class) saying that the Order had given them a mission, to wipe out a hoard of lower level demons in an apartment building in Kyoto. Naturally when the ex-wires heard they agreed to tag along and Shura agreed. So, 3 hours later they were on a train heading for Kyoto with an ecstatic Rin and Kuro, who were bouncing everywhere. By the time they had finally got there it was already dark so they got a nearby hotel and took a while to discuss the plan (usually Rin, Kuro, and Shura would just rush in, but the ex-wires were with them so they had to be careful this time and actually think of a plan. ugh!) before heading to bed, boys and Kuro in one room and the girls in the other.

The next morning they had ate then went to the apartment complex. It was fairly run down and had very little people in living in it making it the perfect place for demons to hide without people noticing. With one last check that they new what to do, they had headed in and nearly 2 hours later they had successfully gotten rid of all the demons, only having to reassure the few people that lived there that it was okay since they heard fighting.

They all decided to go sight seeing again. After about an hour they decided to go back to the hotel. While they were walking Rin, Shura, and Kuro tensed, all three getting into defensive positions. Before any of them could react arrows started flying at them while a demon started attacking them. It was going well until a dozen arrows started flying at Rin and before they could react the demon had disappeared and reappeared behind Rin and had stabbed him through the chest with an arrow. They watched in horror as Rin dropped to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him.

A deafening roar, filled with anger and pain, cut through the air making them have to cover their ears. When they turned to the source of the roar they felt their heart stop. Kuro was crouching low on the ground, his tails switching eerily behind him. His fangs were bared threateningly, blood falling off them, claws scratching the ground. The fur on his back was standing up like a frighted cat. He looked like a monster out of a nightmare.

Quick as lighting, he vanished, dodging every arrow that got in his way. Quicker than the demon could react, Kuro had attacked him, sinking his fangs into him. It was dead before it could do anything. For a minute Kuro just stood there, before he turned slowly toward them. And for the first time all of them, even Shura, felt genuine fear. Kuro took a step, but he was cut off by Rin. The blue demon was standing in front of him, beaten and bloody , his sword sheathed and around his neck and shoulder, looking at Kuro who growled at him.

Rin reached out a hand and laid it on Kuro's head. For a few seconds it looked like nothing would happen, until Kuro stopped growling and started nuzzling his hand. He returned to his regular form and hopped on Rin's shoulder, burring his head in the crook of Rin's neck. He turned to them and asked,"You guys ready to go?"

Without waiting for a response Rin started walking away, and after a few seconds the others followed. As they did they all had one thought,'Don't make Kuro angry,ever.'

* * *

 **A/N: Well I'm finally done.**

 **Sorry it was so short, I had other stuff in it but when I was finally finished and clicked save it deleted all my work and I had to wright it over again,so...**

 **Well I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Forever Yours,**

 **HobbitLord**


	6. Chapter 6: His Familiar

**A/N: This show does not belong to me. It belongs to the original writer/creators.**

 **Hello everyone sorry for not updating for awhile, I have returned, as has my writing ability for knew ideas.**

 **So I have a few announcements to make.**

 **1\. Last chapter I said that this one was going to be like sequel, and it is. This chapter is gong to be in Kuro's point of view in third person. The reason for this is because, as I have stated multiple times, Kuro is just not given enough credit in the show and manga, even in some fanfiction, so I'm going to give him some. And besides Kuro is adorable who wouldn't love him.**

 **2\. It has been brought to my attention that even though I don't Yukio, he's still a main character, and I will agree to that. However, I will be putting him in this story, no matter how vaguely, so to all those Yukio fans don't worry you will see some of him. BUT it won't be as much and even if he does show up it will most likely be minor, so sorry Yukio fans, since I am doing a story of the ex-wires growing relationship with Rin, so...**

 **3\. Although it hasn't been mentioned in any views I've had, I want to point out the reason that Shura is a recurring character in my story. So, I've always like Shura, be it her personality or training with Rin, I just think she's a badass character. I do also like her relationship with Rin, the teacher and student relationship, big sister and little brother. In a review of mine someone mentioned that they had been looking for a story like my 'Teacher and Student' one and I couldn't help but agree, seeing as when I tried it was all either romance or something completely different than what I wanted, so I felt that I should add Shura in this story.**

 **That's all for the announcements.**

 **I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and be honest with your opinion.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: His Familiar**

Kuro loves Rin. From the moment that the half-demon had started yelling at him, before knocking his head against Kuro's, he knew that he loved Rin. Animals have this...special sense about things, particularly humans. He knew that Rin was a good person, no matter his lineage or who his biological parents were, Rin is, and all ways will be, a good person, who cares so much for people and creatures of this world. Even though Kuro was technically a demon, he was still a cat, so he knew what he was talking about.

After Rin had brought him back to his senses and he had grieved for Shiro and became Rin's familiar, Kuro had taken a moment to study Rin as the half-demon slept in his bed that night (creepy he knows, but he's a cat he can be creepy if he wants). As he watched Rin, his chest rising and falling with each breathe,hair falling around his face and closed eyes like a dark halo with his mouth slightly parted to let the air out, tail laying peacefully across his left leg, arms resting on his stomach, he didn't look like the Son of Satan, Devil's Spawn, he didn't look like the monster Kuro had heard some exorcist that knew his secret call him, he looked like a young child sleeping peacefully in his bed without a care in the world.

However, as he watched Rin, he knew that Rin was hurting. You couldn't tell that he was sad or hurting, but he was. Kuro could also tell that Rin was afraid, of what he hadn't known at the time and would be confused and irritated until he did learn during the camping trip (oh, how he had wished that he didn't know why, didn't understand why Rin was so afraid, but he did and there was nothing that he could do to change that). But he had resolved to try to fix it, because a person like Rin, one so kind, so loyal, so _human,_ didn't deserve to feel this hurt, this fear. So, he did whatever he could to fix it.

When Kuro had met the ex-wires however briefly he barely paid them any mind. He didn't particularly care about them, not knowing them yet, but he could tell that Rin liked them so he didn't mind them steeling him away so they could go off to this school place Rin hates so much (Kuro would never understand humans and their way of teaching, but he supposed every creature was different).

Kuro wasn't really close to Yukio. He could tell that Rin loved his younger twin and that Yukio loved Rin, but he didn't spend a lot of time with him to really know a lot about him. As far as Kuro _was_ concerned though, the twins loved each other and as long as Yukio didn't hurt Rin then he was fine with the youngest twin.

Shura was probably Kuro's favorite. He knew all about the messed up stuff with the Order or Vatican or whatever those weird people called themselves, so he knew that Shura had to train Rin. He also knew that Rin secretly liked training with Shura for multiple reasons like, Rin wanted to know how to learn to control his flames, how he thought of Shura as family, kin, something _very_ important to demons (who would've thought), and how he enjoyed spending time with the exorcist. So, Kuro had decided to tag along one day to Rin's training, he had met Shura, watched the two of them interact, and immediately considered Shura kin, trustworthy. So, yeah he liked Shura and he knew that she wouldn't hurt Rin.

It was obvious to him that he was protective of Rin, but who could blame him. Anyone who met Rin and _actually_ tried to get to know him would be protective of Rin. So, he automatically didn't like someone because of how they treated Rin instead of how they treated him, then whatever.

When the training camp happened he had been in the dorms that he and Rin shared with Yukio when he had this strange feeling, like something was happening. When Rin had gotten back to the dorm and told him everything that had happened, tears in his beautiful blue eyes, Kuro had listened and suggested they go to the roof. Shura had found them the next morning curled up on the ground and had understood before making Rin go to school and even though she couldn't understand him seemed to get what he was thinking since she said that it was all going to be okay.

But when Rin had come home that afternoon, his once bright eyes dull and lifeless, Kuro knew that it wasn't going to be okay, that Rin was going to break. And he hated the ex-wires, he hated them because they hurt Rin, they made him cry and Rin out of everyone on this Earth shouldn't cry, but he was and he was breaking. So Kuro pulled Rin to the roof, transformed into his bigger form, curled around him so Rin was laying against his chest, head buried in Kuro's neck sitting on his front paws, and he said,"Tell me.", Rin had.

For the rest of the night and into the next day they laid on the roof, curled around each other, watching the sky and talking. By the time they were done they knew more about each other than anyone else, including themselves. When they walked down, Shura was waiting for them, holding out Kurikara and telling them that there was a mission for them. When Rin took the sword am understanding passed between all three of them, and in that moment they became family, kin.

He knew the ex-wires had a lot of apologizing to do, to Rin. He knew that things were only going to get harder. But he could wait, would wait, because he had his family, his kin. And he would stick by them no matter what.

(He watched Rin laugh with his friends, somehow bringing Yukio into the party, and from where he was perched on her shoulder, he shared a look of understanding with Shura. For now everything was going to be alright. Besides, he thought with a smug grin, if the ex-wires ever hurt Rin again he wouldn't be so nice anymore. He nearly burst out laughing when the ex-wires gave him a look a unease. Yeah, everything was going to be okay.)

* * *

 **So that's my chapter 6 with Kuro's point of view. Tell me what you think.**

 **Love,**

 **HobbitLord**


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday

**A/N: This show does not belong to me. It belongs to the original writer/creators.**

 **Sorry guys, no I haven't given up on this story or forgotten about it. My computer was acting wierd and was going haywire, so I'm typing this on my tablet, sorry for any mistakes.**

 **READ: I do have one quick announcement, Yukio will be in this chapter, for the plot sake AND, though I can't promise anything I will try to do that thanking thing between the ex-wires and Kuro soon, don't know when though, so I don't make any promises it will be in this chapter. AND I will have the ex-wires, as well as Shura's thoughts on everything, but only briefly, the more deeper things will come later.**

 **Anyway, just wanted to thank all the people that added my story to their favorites and are following me, so thank all of you. I didn't get any reviews from my last chapter, but that's okay.**

 **SO, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Birthday**

It was snowing. The ex-wires, along with Yukio and Shura, watched in amusement as Rin and Kuro jumped around in the snow without any protection, causing Shiemi to watch in motherly worry, too. They had been going to lunch, walking down the halls chatting, asking Shura and Yukio to accompany them, when Rin and Kuro had suddenly squealed (they would later deny that it was a squeal, instead it was a manly scream. They also chose to ignore the others insistence that it was, in any way, adorable) and ran outside, not even waiting for the rest of them. Only allowing the others time to run after the two, which led them to the scene they are watching now.

The two demons looked like they were having the time of their lives. Kuro was in his bigger form chasing a laughing Rin, who had threw a giant size snowball at him. To the others they looked like siblings running around pelting each other with snowballs the size of tires.

As they watched them play, Shiemi suddenly had a thought from looking at the snow. She turned to Yukio, and ignoring Rin's enraged scream from where Kuro had hit him square in the face with a giant size snowball, she said, excitedly," Yuki isn't your and Rin's birthday soon?" Blinking everyone turned to Yukio who had a thoughtful look on his face, before he nodded and said,"Yes, I believe it is." But before they could reply Yukio's cell went off and, after endingethe call, he apologized saying he had an important mission involving lower level demons that he needed to attend to. They waved him bye, only getting small grunts from Rin and Kuro.

Shiemi turned to the ex-wire and Shura with an excited grin on her face,"Why don't we throw them a birthday party?"

Excitedly the group, with the promise that Shura would tell Kuro later, hatched a huge surprise party for the Okumura twins. They of course ignored the snowball war between the two demons that was going on behind them.

* * *

 **December 25 Christmas Day- Rin and Yukio's dorm**

It was finally ready. The ex-wires and Shura, with Kuro on her shoulder, looked around the kitchen proudly. It had taken some time, a lot of planning, and some impossible tasks, but they had finally done it. The kitchen in the abandoned dorms looked like a christmas/birthday party store threw up on it. Banners were hung, streamers were strung, presents were piled up, food was laid out, and the cake was sitting on top of the counter in all its delicious glory.

Laughing quietly to themselves they turned off the lights and waited for the birthday boys to come through the door. To distract them, Izumo had told them to pick up food from the store and had ushered the two very confused twins out the door, who, after realizing that they had no choice, went to pick up food.

Everyone hid an excited laugh when the front door opened and the twins walked in, carrying bags of food. Before the two could do anything the lights came on and everyone jumped up yelling,"SUPRISE!"

They did laugh, however, when the two twins were so startled they jumped nearly 3 feet in the air and dropped the bags of food they were carrying. After finally getting themsleves together they looked around in amazement.

"What's all this?"

Izumo took a step forward with her arms crossed in front of her and her usual bored expression on her face (though everyone could see the happiness and joy in her eyes),"Shiemi had an idea to get throw the two of you a suprise party on Christmas like you used to do when you were little."

Two pairs of identical bright, blinding smiles were thrown everyone one's way, especially Shiemi.

(If Rin's smile is more brighter than no one comments on it, since his smiles are what everyone loves to see, especially Yukio)

"Thank you all of you, especially you Shiemi."

Not one for sappiness or feelings Shura came forward and told them to get this party started.

No one complained.

* * *

 **A few hours later:**

What a party it was. They had danced, sang, opened gifts, ate food ("I'm gonna explode." "It's your own fault for eating all that food, Rin." "Shut up, Yukio."), and basically parted til they dropped.

Rin and Kuro were laying on the floor sleeping off all the food they ate, Izumo and Shiemi were laying against each other on the kitchen chairs, Bon was laying with his head on the table, Shima was leaning back on the chair snoring, and Koneko was sleeping peacefully on the couch they had dragged in the kitchen at some point.

Sitting in two chairs Shura and Yukio watched everyone with a small smile.

"They've come along way, haven't they." She side-eyed Yukio.

"They have. However they still have a ways to go."

She nodded knowing that was true, but...

They shared a knowing smile and watched a they slept.

But they had no doubt they would get there.

* * *

 **A/N: so, I hope that went well. I honestly didn't know how this would turn out, but I hope the wait was worth it.**

 **For those of you that were worried I had forgotten about this story, fear not I don't like unfinished fanfiction, so even if I may be slow on updating like I was this time, I won't forget this story.**

 **Please tell me what you think. Later,**

 **HobbitLord**


	8. Chapter 8: Their thanks, His forgiveness

**A/N: This show** **does** **not belong to me. It belongs to the original writer/creators.**

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had writer's block on what to do for this chpater,so...**

 **Anyways, I went back to my other chapters to see what I did their since it's been a while. And I finally have it. Yay!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come.**

 **P.S- I'm writing this on my tablet since my computers stopped working, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or bad writing in adavanced, now...**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Their thanks, His Forgiveness**

Kuro could tell the ex-wires wanted to talk to him. He could see it in the looks they give him when they think he's not looking. Kuro was ready to approach them and see what they wanted (although he wished he could just ask them, but being a cat and all and the only person to understand him being Rin, so... that sucks). Seeing no other option, Kuro had no choice but to wait for the ex-wires to approach him. He sighed and as he ignored the stares he could feel burning into the back of his head. _Yes,_ he thought, _please let it be soon_.

* * *

 **2 days later:**

He was so bored. Kuro was laying on his back with his limbs up in the air on Rin's desk. Shura had come by earlier and said that Rin had some training to do, but he couldn't come along. Aid it was _'for the half human only, higher ups orders'_. Kuro mentally scoffed. Stupid humans.

He was brought out of mental curing of the stupid humans that said he couldn't go with his blue demon **(A/N: the "blue demon" phrase that Kuro just called Rin is actually what I call him too, ' _My Blue Demon'_. Just wanted to share that with you. Anyways...)** when the doorbell rang. Curious, he padded down to the door and mewoed in question. Sniffing, he smelled...the ex-wires. What were they doing here?

Slowly the front door opened and everyone (Bon, Shima, Koneko, Shiemi, and Izumo) were all standing in front of him. Hesitantly, Shiemi asked," Can we come in, Kuro?" He tilted his head in question before nodding and stepping aside, letting them walk in and close the door.

For a few minutes everyone stood in awkward silence, not knowing what to say. However, that silence was broken by Shiemi bowing to Kuro and saying," Pease forgive us Kuro-san." **(A/N: this may sound ridiculous, but to all the readers please forgive my honorific for Kuro I don't know if it's right, it just seemed like something Shiemi would say)** After a few seconds the rest of the ex-wires copyed Shiemi, leaving Kuro starting at them curiously. _What are they apolog... oh I see._ Kuro mewoed and the ex-wires lifted their head to look at him before straiting up. He was about to talk to them when he realized that he couldn't.

He sighed and hung his head trying to think of a way to communicate with the humans. Izumo, being the clever and observant person she is, noticed Kuro's predicament, and called out for Mikestu and Ukemochi to be translates (since they're you know demons to and demons can understand each other, so...) to which they agreed with the proper yelling of course. Kuro nodded his head in thanks.

 **(A/N: I don't want to have to write more than I need to, lazy I know deal with it, so I'm just going to put down Kuro's response and have the ex-wires reply to it, so I just want you to know that even though I'm not writing it Mikestu and Ukemochi will be translating, I'm just not writing it, kay so...)**

 _"Go on."_

Shiemi stepped forward. She was looking at the ground with a guilty expression, shame written across her face," We just wanted to come here to thank you for taking care of Rin when we were being to blinded to."

Kuro thought for a moment before looking at them all seriously _,"You humans do not need to thank me. What I did for Rin I would do for everyone I consider my family, my kin. I needs no thanks."_

Bon stepped forward and looked at Kuro with a serious, but guilty expression," Shiemi's right we are sorry, and we know that thanking you won't change anything, but we what we really wanted was your forgiveness for what we did to Rin."

Kuro sighed and stared down at his paws, _" I'm not going to lie to you humans, when I first heard from Rin what had happened, I hated you. I just couldn't understand how you could be afraid of Rin. How you could hate him for something that wasn't even his fault."_ He looked up at them and saw the shame in their eyes." _But most of all I was sad. Sad because someone like Rin, someone kind and loyal, someone so bright, shouldn't have been hurt at all. However, I can understand where you were coming from. Satan hurt you and it's only natural to hat someone that hurts you or others around you, but I believe that out of everyone here, Rin has the most reason to hate Satan. So, judging him for something Rin already hates about himself, yes I hated you, all of you. I hated how you could just hurt him, how you could just throw him away as soon as you knew his secret when you were telling him that you were friends. I don't think I can forgive you."_

He saw the guilt grow and the shame pur out of them and he sighed, _" However, over time I believe that I can slowly, come to like all of you again. And I think the real person you should be apologizing to is Rin, don't you think."_

He laughed quietly to himself as their faces practiculy glow with happiness. Weird humans.

* * *

 **3 days later:**

Rin came home that day looking happy. Granted he had tear tracks on his face, his nose was red and stuffy, and he kept sniffing, he looked really happy. Kuro didn't comment on it since he knew why. But that didn't stop him from smiling smugly for the rest of the day. And if he happened to be nicer to the ex-wires for the next few days, than who knows. Well, he thought he got away with it, but Shura has always been observant, so if she got more of Kuro's favorite food for him as a job well done, than no one was any the wiser, except Yukio, who just gave a small smile and continued walking, humming a little tune. So, yeah who's to say...

* * *

 **A/N: so here it is. I am really sorry about taking so long, but writer's block, it happens to everyone.**

 **I really hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and I will try to figure out what to do next**

 **Forever Yours,**

 **HobbitLord**


	9. Chapter 9: A Teacher's Perspective

**A/N: This show does not belong to me**

 **Hello guys I'm back. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I was on vacation and I didn't have my Lenovo.**

 **Anyway, I have a good idea for this chapter so I hope everyone likes it.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Teacher's Perspective**

Shura wasn't much of people's person. But she could say that she did love rin, loved him like the little brother she never had. Losing Shiro hurt, it hurt alot. When she heard what happened she had been furious, angry that the Shiro she knew was dead, and she had resented Rin for it. But then she had to teach him and she started to see the person he hid behind that mask of happiness. Because Rin Okumura did have a mask, a mask that people didn't see through, but Shura did, and instead of resenting Rin she resented that mask beause it ment he wasn't happy and out of everyone Rin should be happy. Over time she grew close with him, she started to enjoy the training sessions and being around him. And after a while she saw that mask go away and was replaced by genuine happiness. And she had made herself a promise she would do everything in her power to make sure that mask never came back.

One day Rin had brought in Kuro and she instantly loved the little cat. Often times the three of them would spar and it would be the most amazing thing she had done. Shura had grown closer to her two demons ('her demons' is what she called them and she would deny it if you brought it up. No one told her that Rin, and Kuro because Rin said he did, called Shura their human) and she loved them both.

When the training camp arrived and Rin's secret was unleashed she didn't know what to do. For days after what had happened she could see the happiness going out and she tried to help him, but she didn't understand how. However, when she saw the mask she decided enough was enough so she went to his dorm and she found her demons their and she held out his sword and the mask broke and she knew everything would be okay again.

After that she didn't trust the ex-wires. But she tolerated them for Rin. When they apologized and made friends again it took awhile but she started to like them again. She just hoped they would do anything to hurt her demons.

Well, if they tried she could always get Kuro do eat them, she smirked, watching as Rin through his head back laughing at something Kuro must have said. Yes, she would make them pay if they tried.

(Somewhere, 5 people felt chills go down their spine. And they made mental notes to make Rin laugh tomorrow.)

* * *

 **A/N: well guys I hope you enjoy it. Again sorry for the slow update.**

 **Im not really sure about this one so tell me what you think and enjoy**

 **Forever Yours,**

 **HobbitLord**


	10. Author's Note

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone. I am so sorry I haven't updated in, well, forever, but I do have a good reason. My lovely computer battery decided to start dying on me. And all of you are probably thinking, "Well, why don't you just charge it?" See I would do that if I could, but it is the actual computer battery, the one that gives it life, that has decided to start dying. The only reason I'm able to tell you all of the is because I'm able to keep it on long enough to type this, so I'll be quick.**

 **I will not be able to update again until I get my new battery, if I get one. So, I just wanted to let all of you know that I haven't given up on this story, I just won't be able to give you more chapters at the moment, so I hope you can forgive me. I will, however, update as soon as I a am able to.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **HobbitLord**


	11. Chapter 10: Party Night

**A/N:**

 **Hello my lovely readers. I know it's been awhile since I updated because of my computer problems, but that's fixed now. I got a new computer today since it's my birthday and I'm super excited. And if you will also notice I changed my account name. I love this name more, so I decided to change it.**

 **Since it's been awhile I'm not sure about how well I'll write this chapter, but I'm going to try.**

 **I hope you like.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Party Night**

They had been planning this for awhile. With everything that had happened they knew they needed a well deserved break. So, after school they planned a get together at Rin and Yukio's dorms.

Naturally, neither of them knew.

So, when the exwires and Shura showed up out of the blue holding various snacks and drinks, they were more than a little surprised. Especially considering that it was one in the morning and the two brothers had been sleeping, getting a rather alarming wakeup call since Shura decided to invite herself in classic Shura fashion. She kicked in the door, yelling at the top of her lungs," WE'RE HERE TO PARTY, GET Y'RE ASSES UP!"

It went as well as anyone would expect.

But things had finally calmed down when the brothers and Kuro, who had been so startled that he had changed into his giant form, crushing poor Rin under his weight, (waking up to that had not been a pleasant experience) were given a decent and reasonable explanation as to why they were busting into their dorms yelling, the party began.

Well, it did for the exwires, Shura, Rin, and Kuro. Yukio had given them one look before turning right around and leaving to go back to sleep, ignoring their calls for him to wait.

He wasn't much of a morning person, after all.

* * *

It was one in the afternoon the next morning when the party officially stopped and Yukio didn't know whether to laugh or melt at the adorableness that he was seeing.

In the middle of the floor in the kitchen Shura, Rin, Kuro, and the exwires had somehow curled up together into the biggest puppy pile Yukio had ever seen.

Rin was curled up on his side with Kuro resting against his stomach. Bon and Shura were on either side of him, arms and legs thrown over Rin's body. Izumo was at Shura's feet resting on her legs with Shiemi's head pillowed on Izumo's stomach. Shima and Koneko were curled up together on the other side of Bon with Shim's back touching Bon's. All of them sleeping. It was, all in all, adorable. Yukio stood there for a few moments savoring the peace before shrugging on his coat and leaving for his mission.

Well, you know, after snapping a quick picture for blackmail purposes to use for latter, since it never hurt to be prepared just in case.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for not writing the actual party scene, but I thought that the puppy pile was more important.**

 **And I hope the Yukio fans enjoyed his little point of view at the end.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **L.A** **St. James**


	12. Chapter 11: A Brother's Bond

**A/N:**

 **Good evening everyone. It's been three days since I've updated and in that time frame I've been busy. While none of you may care I got an Archive of Our Own account under the name LAStJames (it's the same name as my account just without the periods and spaces). I've uploaded a story on their called "Unforeseen Life", it's about the show called Teen Wolf and it is a Thiam (Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken) fanfiction so if anyone wants to read it feel free.**

 **But just because I'm writing that one doesn't mean I'll forget this one so don't worry.**

 **Also, for all the Yukio fans out there I have a strong feeling you'll like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Brother's Bond**

If one looked at Rin and Yukio Okumura they would instantly know that the two were brothers. And it wasn't because they looked (somewhat) alike, no, it was in the way they acted towards each other. If one took the time to notice.

Rin was a protective person by nature. It is one of his most strongest and weakest traits. You could hit him over and over again, yell insults at him until your voice ran hoarse, but he would just ignore it, continuing on with his day like what you just said made no difference to him (it did, it always did, but Rin Okumura was an expert in hiding pain). However, the second you talked bad about one of the people he cares about, well, it won't be pretty (during a shopping trip with the ex-wires a group of boys had started being inappropriate with Izumo and Shiemi and Rin had to be dragged away because he would have killed them. When Shura had found out she laughed for a literal hour and bought Rin a milkshake).

Yukio is protective, too, just in his own way. While Rin is quick to result to fits, Yukio is more reserved. Instead of taking you down right away, he waits, taking his time to get to know and understand you and your actions before making a single move. In that regard Yukio is more dangerous, but people wright him off, and he uses that to his advantage.

Rin protects with his strength and body, Yukio protects with his spirit and mind.

They know this, have seen it first hand. They know just how far the brothers would go to protect the people they consider their friends and family. They also know that when it comes to protecting each other they would become different people. Creatures working off instincts and anger.

But it's not just about them being protective. They care deeply for each other. It's in the way one of them needs something the other won't even hesitate in getting, it's when Rin will skip dinner so he can cook Yukio food for when he goes on one of his missions, it's when Yukio will take an entire day, no matter how full or busy it is, and help Rin with his school work because he doesn't understand it, it's in the way they fight together in the field or having an argument at home, how they move like they share the same mind and body, and how they make up afterwards by playing a card game after one of their arguments.

It's in the little things, the things no one notices, the things no one tries to notice. But it's there, it will always be there.

They know this and as they watch the brothers playing UNO ("Seriously Yukio you have to be cheating." "I would do no such thing Rin. You're just incredibly bad at this game." "Hey!") they know that no matter what it will be okay.

Because they're brothers and their bond is the strongest of all.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well I hope everyone enjoyed. And I'm sorry it's not that long. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **L.A St. James**


	13. Chapter 12: The Shopping Incident

**A/N:**

 **Hello my readers I am happy to post this chapter and I'm sorry it's taken me so long.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Shopping Incident**

Naturally, like with everything in their lives, it started with food.

Yukio, Rin, and Kuro had woken up that morning looking forward to the breakfast that Rin would make. That excited feeling was crushed when they walked into the kitchen and saw nothing. Literally, nothing. All the food was gone, the pots, pans, plates, silver-wear was piled up in the sink and Ukobach was laying on the counter like a star fish looking completely done with everything. (They could relate.)

That predicament had them throwing on some clothes (except Kuro of course being a cat and all), gathering some money, and heading into town to buy groceries. Predictably the three ran into the exwires and after little to no discussion, they decided to just go to the store together.

Basically it was a disaster from the start of this morning and now and honestly Yukio couldn't even find it in him to be surprised. As he stood there listening to the arguing between Rin and the ewires (mainly Bon, but whose surprised) he wonders if it would have been easier to just stay in bed this morning.

("What are you doing you idiot, you can't just grab something off the shelf and throw it in. That's not how this works."

"Shut up asshole I know exactly how this works. You grab something that looks good and you throw it in the cart."

"NO, that's the complete opposite of how this works you idiot."

"Who are you calling a idiot you half-demon."

"Who are you calling a half-demon you idiot."

Foreheads were thrown together, arms raised, hands balled into fists, and in unison both yelling:

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!")

Yukio sighed. He loved his brother but this was ridiculous And it would seem the others shared his sentiment. Izumo looked positively done with everyone, Shiemi was trying to calm them down, Koneko was banging on Shima's back with a worried expression on his face because Shima was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, and Kuro was just sitting on the ground licking his paws completely ignoring everyone and everything around him.

After about another hour of trying to keep Rin and Bon from getting into a fist fight in the middle of the grocery store, the two finally calmed down and the group continued.

Things went smoothly after that (later Yukio would curse himself for letting his guard down) and the group paid and was about to leave when suddenly Rin growled.  
Yukio had heard his brother growl before, many times in fact. But this time was different, this growl wasn't playful or annoyed. This growl was one of anger and it made him, as well as the exwires, (Kuro didn't even blink, just leapt off Rin's shoulder and hopped up onto Yukio's), look at him sharply.

"Rin?"

Shimei's voice was hesitant and worried, Rin barley reacted. Instead he threw his sword at the girl and ran off. Without a moments hesitation they went after him, the bags of groceries forgotten. The sight they were met with wasn't a pretty one.

Four boys were laying spread out on the floor, various wounds on their bodies. The isle was completely destroyed, products laying scattered on the floor, some open. They drew their attention to Rin and they inhaled sharply. The fifth boy was crying and whimpering in the half-demon's grasp, trying desperately to get free with wounds spread all across his body. Rin was standing in the middle of the chaos with blood dripping from his closed fists, nose, and from a cut on his forehead, his eyes were shining with fury and his mouth was pulled in a sneer. One of his arms was pulled back and his hand curled in a fist while the other hand fisted the boy's shirt and had him pulled up, his feet not even touching the ground.

They immediatly took action. Bon and Yukio grabbed onto Rin and pulled him away, the half-demon kicking, swinging his fists, and yelling. Shima and Koneko caught the guy before he hit the ground while Izumo and Shiemi checked on the guys that were already on the ground.

Yukio dogged a fist and groaned in frustration. Why did he decide to get up today?

* * *

Yukio had managed to keep Rin from getting into trouble and they went back to the twins and Kuro's dorm sitting in the living room. Izumo and Shiemi were sitting on one couch, Izumo's arms crossed and laid back posture clashing with Shiemi's fidgeting and nervous glances. Bon, Shima, and Koneko were sitting on the other couch, Bon tense and angry, Koneko nervous, and Shima looking back and forth between everyone. Yukio stood in front of all of them at the entrance to the living room, arms crossed and a blank expression. Rin sat in the armchair silent, staring down at his hands, hair shielding his face from view. Blood dripped from his nose and a trail of blood went down the side of his face, bloody and bruised hands fidgeting in his lap, the only sign of his nerves. Kuro was laying down on the floor asleep like he didn't care about what had happened (he did. He knew why Rin had done what he did and he knew that those guys deserved what had happened to them. Kuro, as always when it came to Rin, understood).

Bon seemed to not be able to take the silence anymore, tone angry and confused." What the hell happened Rin?"

Everyone looked at the half-demon, thinking he wouldn't answer. When he did his voice was calm and gentle." They were talking about Izumo and Shiemi." He looked up at them for the first time since the grocery store and they nearly flinched at the fire and anger that swam in his eyes." What happened to them before you got there was a mercy compared to what would have happened if you hadn't come."

They knew he was right, they could see it, the truth in his eyes. If they hadn't of shown up Rin would have done to those guys would have not been pretty.  
The tension that had been in the air evaporated and everything was normal again. Izumo and Shiemi felt a deep affection for Rin and what he had done for them and Shiemi planned a dinner for all of them.

That night they all went to sleep feeling satisfied and happy.

* * *

(When Shura had asked what had happened to Rin the next day (he may have a super healing factor but that doesn't mean bruises just go away that easily) and they told her. The exorcist had gone silent for a minute before laughing.

She had laughed for a literal hour (they had been counting) and later bought Rin a milkshake. He had been very happy and shared with Kuro.

It had been a good day.) 

* * *

**A/N:**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that and please comment and tell me what you thought.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **L.A St. James**


End file.
